


My Princess

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves to treat Elle like the princess he believes she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

"Are you sure?" Luke asked me, softly running his hands up and down my sides. I leaned down from where I was straddling his waist so I could kiss him.

"Positive." Luke smiled, pulling me down again for another kiss. He surprised me by suddenly turning us over, making me squeal.

"I got you princess." Luke attached his lips to my neck, leaving biting kisses all over. I whined and moaned, wanting more.

"Daddy, please." Luke suddenly tensed above me, eyes turning a shade darker.

"Fuck, princess, you're gonna be the death of me." Luke kissed me gently again, squeezing my hip with his hand.

"Clothes, off, please. Daddy." Luke smirked, throwing off his shirt. I began to unbutton my top, but Luke was impatient, instead taking the top and ripping it open.

I gasped and laughed, playfully glaring at Luke, who just shrugged and leaned down to kiss me. I sat up slightly, just enough so I could unclasp my bra.

Luke froze, eyes trained on my body. "What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You're fucking beautiful." I blushed, looking up to see Luke giving me a huge grin. "You're so beautiful, and all mine. I'm the luckiest guy alive."

"Oh, stop it." Luke pressed his lips to mine, fingers slowly scooting my skirt and panties down. He sat up so he could take them off all the way.

"Elle . . ." Luke spoke quietly, fingers tracing patterns into the skin of my stomach.

"What?" Luke gave me a small smile.

"I love you." I giggled.

"I love you too. Now please, taking off your pants Daddy." Luke sprang into action, tearing his jeans and boxers off. He got into position, looking up to watch my eyes carefully.

"You're positive?" I smiled, kissing Luke's nose.

"Yes. Go." And with that, Luke began to push in. It stung a little, but not near as bad as I had thought it would.

"Can I move?" I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. Luke began to thrust slowly and deeply, drawing out loud moans from me.

"Fuck, Daddy." Luke left kisses all over my face and neck, breathing hard against my skin.

I placed my hands on his face, bringing his lips to mine.

"Princess, fuck, you feel so good." I gasped as his thrusts spend up, making me arch my back with the pleasure of coursing through me.

"I'm close," I whispered, eyes closed and head thrown back. Luke must have heard me because he suddenly started running my clit, throwing me over the edge.

Luke followed soon after, leaving a deep kiss to my lips.

When we had calmed down, Luke Kaye's down next to me, pulling me close and kissing my cheek. I cuddled into his chest, the two of us falling asleep like that.


End file.
